


The Love Letters

by Moocow



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I dont know what im doing!, M/M, Sweet demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moocow/pseuds/Moocow
Summary: Elfo finds a love letter stuck under his hand after a long night drinking!Plus im doing this before anything big happens in the show.. :D





	1. Chapter 1

Elfo wakes up with a grunt and began to slowly lift his head from the warm ground he was sleeping on. He found the gang did make it to far from the pub again they were ownly 5 steps from it. The pain from opening his eyes had him groan in pain and lay back down on cobblestone ground. As he was about to go back to sleep he got a hard kick to the side and some one telling him to get up.

"Elfo get up we have to head back to the castle before my dad kills all of us." Bean warned him. He slowly lifted his head and was about to stand then he spotted a letter with a small heart in his hand. "Woah..what is this?" He groaned out and got up to see bean and luci waiting for him to get up. "Dont know,dont care lets go." Luci said blankly as he started to walk off with bean. Elfo quickly puts the letter in his pocket and ran to them. ' I'll read it later ' elfo thought to him self happily so they made the way to the castle and snuck there way into the window. Once inside luci asked "whats planned for today arson, murder, blackmail? "Nothing we have a festival today and im forced to go and dad will kill me if me thing gos wrong, so im leaving you both here and after will go drinking." She answered sternly. "Your leaving me with him!? I'll be dead before you come back!" Elfo yelled. Bean slowly Crouch down and grabbed elfos shoulder's "come on were all friends youll be fine plus im pretty sure he would have killed you all ready."She said with a smile. "Damn right!" Luci said from the Window seal with a smile "ok fine just come back as soon as you can ok?" Elfo asked with a frown on his face." I will and ill try to leave early for you guys, ok bye" she said running out of the room. So elfo decided to take a quick nap before having to deal with luci. So he slowly got up on beans bed and got comfortable,Then slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elfo finds somthing suprising when he wakes up...

Elfo slowly wakes up to something warm on his stomach. He opens his eyes and lifts his head to see luci curled up in a small ball on his stomach. He found it very cute and sweet but 'why was he sleep on me?!' He thought. Yes they are friends but he would rarely touch him, 'hell' alone allow elfo to touch him. So he decided to lay there for a bit longer and he started to pet luci on his head. Luci started to purr quietly as elfo keep petting him behind his ears and elfo let out a sigh he felt so safe and calm in that moment he forgot that luci was a demon. 

After a few minutes of petting luci started to stir and lift his head. Elfo stopped petting him and pretend to be a sleep. Luci got up off elfo and jumped down off the bed. Then started to stretch, he walked to the door of beans bed room " I know your awake,its noon so its a perfect time for a drink." He said looking to were elfo was 'sleeping'. Elfo got up and decided it would be best to follow luci if not he'd kill him for petting him.it was a long and silent walk to the pub but it was better than luci kicking his ass.

Soon they reached the pub and stepped inside and went right to there normal table. They both sat down and luci waved over the bartender "bring us the strongest shit you have." He said loudly to the bartender. "So luc-" elfo was cut off "Dont as long as you dont tell anyone your fine but if you do I'll use your skull as a cup." He said menacingly." Elfo gulped and need some to get that glare off him. Then it hit him the letter that would hopefully work. 

The drinks arrive, there in mugs and the drink looked green with a hint of blue in them. Luci began to chug his drink and elfo pulled out the letter he found. He opened the letter and luci looked at elfo then stopped drinking . elfo started to read the letter "stop reading and drink you nerd" luci said with a smirk. "Ill drink when im done reading" he said softly (in very curly handwriting the letter reads)[" dear elfo ive been infatuated with you for some time now and though i cant be with you ill still love you from a far. I wish we could be together and have you in my arms but you'd never love someone like me.xoxo"] " I have a secret admirer someone is really infatuated with me!" Elfo said with the biggest grin on hes face. " damn i thought you were going to die alone." Luci said with a laugh. " but how will i find them?" He said when he figured it would be almost impossible to find them. Elfo looked down and put his head in his hands ' how could I get my hopes get up like that just for them to crushed' he thought. " uhhh! I enjoy seeing you suffer but you being sad is boring so ill help you out." Luci said with a groan.

Elfo looked up from his hands "Really?" He asked with a small smile. " huh ya just tell anyone." Luci said rolling his eyes, "so whats the plan luci?" Elfo said looking like an excited puppy. Luci forgot how cute he can be and struggled to come up with a plan. After a few minutes he sighed and spoke " so your going to pretend to be drunk and ' pass out outside of the bar' and you might find another letter or something." Luci took a swig of his drink. " that sounds like it'd work! Thanks luci! He said smiling even wider "ill go get you some thin non- alcoholic so this plan will work." Luci then started to walk behind the bar and sneak a black bottle and slowly walked back the table. Then fill his emtpy mug with it and hands it to elfo who happily takes it. He began to drink the black and grey liquid, he felt intently felt hammered. A smile grew on luci face as he leads him out side the pub and leans elfo on a wall for him to fall a sleep on. Luci then sits in elfo's lap and began to write his letter with a pen and paper from the bar, then cuddled in to elfos lab to go to sleep. It was a pretty night but luci had many worrys what if bean fond him like this? What if elfo found out? What if this was all point less? He had so much to worry about but he'll worry later and go to sleep on his elfo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elfo awakes to a sleeping luci and a letter in his lap...

Elfo awakes to the warm morning sun on his face and finds luci in his lap again. He trys to move his hand but he feels something crinkle and looks over to another letter with a heart on the seal.He slowly opens the letter to see what it saids (still with very curly writing)' dear elfo i see you with a gorgeous smile and wish i could melt. Then maybe you could see i far i have fallen for you because my dear i just wish for one kiss xoxo' 'woah they're truly in love with me... but who in there right mind would want me like alone.. kiss me' he thought with a sigh.

Luci started to move and got up off elfo with a smile "lets go see if bean is back from the festival." He said starting to walk to the castle. Elfo sighed hopping it would take his mind off the problem at hand. 'More importantly what happened last night?' He asked him self, 'i just remember walking in to the bar and then waking up here..mmh.' But he'll have to remember later' but seeing if bean was back was more important in that moment. He just shook his head and headed toward castle once again following luci. Once they got to the castle they saw a turkey waiting for them with a note. Luci grabs the note on the turkey's neck'Sorry guys im going to be a bit longer than i thought. I should be back soon - bean' "fuck me.." Luci whispered, his one hope on Not messing this up is out the window. 'great..now i stuck with this cute fuck for god knows how long.' He though hopelessly. Elfo with a smile questioned "what's it say?" " just that bean wont be back for a while." Luci said calmly try his best to not show his nervousness. Elfo smiled even wider if thats even possible " you can help me find my secret admirer !" luci sighed it was going to be a long day

After Look over half of the kingdom by getting there signatures it been evident that it would be near impossible, most people wouldn't even look at them. luci sighed "it getting late we need to head back to castle your about to pass out." Luci said uncharacteristically. 'When did luci care i passed out, even get hurt for that matte' elfo thought giving luci a glance that luci could swear he was trying reading his thoughts. " i just want to carry you there" he said blankly hopefully he'd believe that. Elfo sighed " fine lets head back" so they started to walk then elfo passed out with a thud on the ground. 

Luci sigh " i knew your ass would pass out but noo." He said dramatically picking him up with his tail. Then walk to the castle then inside he walked up all the stairs with a sleeping elfo. " lucky your cute.." He sighed walking up the last step. Throwing him on the bed and grabing another pen and a piece of paper to write another letter. For his elfo hoping that would be the one and then he drew a heart on it once he finished.then put it in his hand again but not realizing that Elfo was awake. So he laid next to him and slow when off to sleep thinking he'd never be caught. But for now he was happier than he'd every been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 i finally finished!

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best!  
> And im going to write more soon! And i hope you liked it!
> 
> -cow


End file.
